Under of the Mistletoe
by RowenaBlinded
Summary: Que dira el corazon de Harry Potter cuando una plantita llamada muerdago este debajo de su cabeza y la de su mejor amiga? . Liberara el deseo de besar sus rojos labios? o desaprovechara la oportunidad? .. OneShot H


**Nota: **Copyright JKR 2006; Todo y cada uno de los personajes mencionados en este Fanfiction son exclusivamente propiedad de JKROWLING.

**Nota: **Las palabras con cursiva , ejemplo : _Se sintió mal . Son los sentimientos o pensamientos de los personajes_

--------------OoOoO--------------

**U****nder of the mistletoe**  
por Rowena Blinded

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Primera parte / One Shoot**

_Horroroso._

Fue lo mas horroroso y maquiavélico que el director Albus Dumbledore le hizo a los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts magia y hechizeria.Incluso había superado a Snape, Considerando que el pasa tiempo favorito del profesor de pociones era hacerle la vida a sus estudiantes, lo mas desgraciadamente posible.

_Muerdago._Una pequeña planta de color verdoso que crecía en invierno, absolutamente inofensiva. ¿Que daño podría causarles a los estudiantes?

Ninguno realmente, pero cuando el muerdago es combinado con magia, deja de ser aquella inofensiva planta de invierno que adorna los extensos terrenos de Hogwarts para convertirse en un ser del mal.

Tal era el caso en Hogwarts.

Dumbledore, lo había pensado como un inofensivo e inocente juego de vísperas de navidad y no encontró nada más fantástico que poner una pequeña ramita de muerdago en los umbrales, salas de clase, escaleras, callejones secretos y prácticamente cada rincón de Hogwarts.

Y así inevitablemente se desato el caos, nadie que estuviera en sus cabales quería caer debajo del muerdago y por esto cuando un alumno camina por los pasillos, fuera de la casa que fuese, intentaba no hacerlo muy cerca de los umbrales donde creían que el director habia escondido una de las tantas ramitas de muerdago que se encontraban esparcidas por todo el colegio, pero creyeron mal, ya que el muerdago estaba en _todos y cada uno de los rincones._

Aquella era una tarde normal; a pesar del caos del muerdago una chica de pelo castaño se dirigía a la biblioteca; necesitaba un libro para estudiar Transformaciones.

Entro a la biblioteca con algo de prisa, arrugando el papel donde se había concentrado en anotar el libro que le había pedido La profesora Mcgonagall para la clase próxima, debía subir hasta el último estante para sacarlo, era un libro grande y pesado, lo tomo entre sus manos y un suspiro salio de su boca.

_¡Condenado libro! Pesaba más que un troll._

Bajo con cuidado los últimos escalones de la escalera que le había pedido a la Sra. Pince para alcanzar aquel libro, La dejo en su lugar y salio rápidamente por la puerta de la biblioteca, era la hora de la merienda y no quería perdérsela, esta semana había sido realmente estresante para la prefecta de Gryffindor, sin mencionar que su estomago rugía peor que el de Ron peleando por las sobras del almuerzo.

Recorrió los pasillos con algo de prisa, quería llegar pronto, pero para su desgracia cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la puerta del Gran Comedor alguien jalo suavemente de su mano haciéndola voltear para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes como el pasto, sin duda el dueño de esos ojos, era el chico que le quitaba el sueño aunque no quisiese aceptarlo, su mejor amigo.

-Hermione, necesito de tu ayuda – sin duda parecía que la necesitaba, su uniforme de quidditch estaba destrozado, sin mencionar que lleno de polvo y en sus ojos se reflejaba, confusión, preocupación... Y _¿risa?_

-Harry… ¿Qué...- Trato de pronunciar antes de que fuera jalada nuevamente por su mejor amigo hacia las graderías de Quidditch, bajaron los escalones con prisa , aunque Hermione aun no entendía el porque , la insistencia de su mejor amigo , le hizo pensar que debía ser importante.

Entraron a los vestidores de los jugadores, y con una mirada escudriño todo el lugar, sin duda ese era el vestidor de los hombres, ya que estaba totalmente desordenado y lleno de saetas de fuego botadas por todos lados. No pudo seguir observando porque harry se echo a reír sorpresivamente cayendo sobre el sillón que estaba en los vestidores, trato de divisar el porque de su burla y lo único que encontró fue a un Ron, tapándose impacientemente la cabellera con un gorro de lana, tejido por la Sra weasley en la navidad pasada, sin mencionar que tenia las mejillas mas rojas que su propio pelo.

-Harry potter cuando te pille veras!, ni el mismísimo Voldemort podrá salvarte , me oyes!-Grito a todo pulmón , mientras el buscador de Gryffindor trataba de no caer de risa al piso.

-Ron, ¿Qué sucede? Pero que es lo que tienes en el cabello, y Harry podrías dejar de comportarte como un niño de 6 años y decirme que les pasa? – dirigió una mirada de reproche hacia el ojiverde el cual paro de reírse inmediatamente a la vez que intentaba adoptar un semblante serio , mientras se acerco al lado de La prefecta.

-Veras Herms , digamos que esta tarde en el entrenamiento , Ron empezó a discutir con Dean porque este le lanzo una Quafle en pleno rostro y nuestro amigo aquí presente no encontró nada mas entretenido que lanzarle otra quafle y para su desgracia Dean reacciono mas rápido que el y le lanzo un hechizo a su cabello , dejándolo ,.. ¿Sexy?- y fue la ultima palabra que pudo escuchar del ojiverde antes de que estallara en risas de nuevo.

- Harry, eres el peor guardador de secretos embarazosos que eh tenido! – le apunto ron con el dedo, tratando de acercársele para golpearlo, pero no se dio cuenta de que la prefecta con una hábil maniobra le había quitado el gorro que habia utilizado con tanto esmero para cubrir su cabello, dejando a la vista una frondosa cabellera color rosa chillón.

Intento retener la risa, pero vamos, ¿No todos los días se ve a Ronald Weasley con el pelo color rosa, o no?

-Lo que me faltaba, que mis dos mejores amigos se burlasen de mi terrible desgracia, oh merlín que voy hacer ahora, no podré salir en publico, hermione tu deberías ayudarme, dime que tienes la respuesta, por todos los cabellos grasientos de Snape, no soporto la risa de ese patán!– rogó el guardador de gryffindor , arrodillanodese a los pies de una alegre Hermione que intentaba por todos los medio retener otra risotada.

-_Enerveus corpes_- y con un simple movimiento de la varita de la prefecta, el cabello de Ron paso de ser un rosado chillón a un rojo intenso, como era originalmente.

-Oh Hermione! Eres una de las personas más maravillosas que eh conocido en este mundo, te lo dije alguna vez? – proporcionándole a la castaña un sonoro beso en la mejilla, antes de disponerse a salir por el umbral de los vestidores, le dirigió una mirada asesina a Harry que sorprendentemente no quitaba su expresión burlesca del rostro – Y tu Harry potter, si no tuviera tanta hambre, te juro que te asesinaría ahora mismo, pero como dicen los muggles _El estomago es mas fuerte_! Nos vemos en el Gran comedor! Cuando te encuentre Dean Thomas querrás no volver a meterte con un Weasley- se alcanzo a oír un grito de El guardador que se dirigía a paso rápido a lo que seria la esperada merienda de la noche, dejando solos en los vestidores a sus dos amigos. 

Un silencio incomodo se torno en los vestidores, Harry seguía sentado en su sillón y por alguna extraña razón tenia su mirada fija en algún punto del suelo como queriendo buscar algo que se le hubiese caído. Mientras Hermione estaba asomada a la puerta de los vestidores que daba a la graderías, trataba de observar el cielo, cuando se dio cuenta de que las nubes empezaban a volverse algo oscuras y el sol se escondía tras ellas, eso solo podía significar una cosa_, Una Lluvia se avecinaba._Se volteo para advertirle al ojiverde pero no contaba con que el estuviese detrás de ella, topándose con su cuerpo al voltearse, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Quiso por unos segundos perderse en ese mar de esmeraldas, su cuerpo tembló, sin que gracias a merlín harry lo notase, ninguno fue capaz de apartar la mirada del otro, hasta que sintieron unas gotas caer sobre sus cabezas, La lluvia había comenzado y hogwarts estaba a unos 10 minutos de caminata debajo de la lluvia.

-Hay que volver – sintió que harry le susurraba roncamente en su oído._ Porque harry le susurraba al odio? Y porque estaba tan cera? Oh por merlín esto era mucho por un día, vamos hermione concéntrate, es solo harry, es solo harry._

- Si…Pero como?- apartando su mirada del ojiverde y retrocediendo unos pasos para quedar a una distancia considerablemente propia entre "amigos".

-Hay que correr-le dijo el buscador. Tenia razón, no podían quedarse hay empapados, cojerian una pulmonía, miro hacia el castillo que hasta ese momento se encontraba lejano y exhaló un gran suspiro de resignación.

-Ha correr entonces – le dirigió una mirada algo traviesa a harry, mientras el con algo de rebeldía le sonreía, sabia que seria una carrera, lo conocía, lo veía en los ojos del ojiverde.

-Lista? – le pregunto a la vez que la castaña le asentía con la cabeza en un gesto de afirmación , y esa fue la señal para el buscador para echarse a correr como si el mismísimo diablo lo poseyese , desde cuando corría tan rápido por merlín, le llevaba millones de minutos por ventaja, ha este paso quedaría empapada. Trato de correr lo mas que sus piernas le permitiesen, y corrió y corrió, con la lluvia mojando su cara y sus ropas pegándose a su fino y delicado cuerpo, de pronto trato de enfocar sus orbes miel y no divisaba a harry, donde estaba, fue tan rápido que ya había llegado al castillo?.

Al encontrarse afuera de la puerta del Gran castillo, se dispuso a abrirla, Cuando de pronto sintió unos fuertes y posesivos brazos atrayéndola hacia si, ala vez que la tomaba con delicadeza de su pequeña cintura. Al instante a su nariz llego aquel olor a menta, sin duda era el, no necesitaba voltearse para saber que la persona que se encontraba entregándole aquella extraña pero agradable cercanía, era Harry. Podía sentir como su frágil espalda se pegaba a su pecho, agitado por la reciente carrera. Trato de apartar cualquier tipo de pensamientos que no se veían entre "amigos", pero menos lo consiguió hacerlo cuando sintió el tibio aliento de Harry sobre su oído.

-Será mejor entrar por la Torre de Astronomía, no querrás que Filch nos coja, verdad? - Le susurro en su oído mientras volteaba a la Gryffindoriana para encontrar sus rostros a escasos milímetros, estaban agitados, esa carrera había sido un desperdicio de energía, y eso se hacia presente en sus respiraciones. Se sonrojo notoriamente al darse cuenta de que el buscador la escudriñaba con su mirada, una mirada que nunca había visto antes, el… _La miraba con deseo?_ _No eso no podía ser, qué estupideces se te vienen a la mente Hermione granger, vamos, es Harry su amigo de toda la vida._

Se sintió realmente incomoda y reuniendo todas las fuerzas posibles se aparto rápidamente de su aditivo olor a menta y emprendió el largo camino hacia la torre de astronomía. El ojiverde le costo un poco reaccionar ante la rápida reacción de la Prefecta, _¿Qué estupideces estas haciendo Harry potter?, oh por merlín es hermione, Hermione tu amiga de los 6 años , hermione la de los consejos, Hermione la fiel acompañante de tus fieles aventuras , vamos , era solo Hermione_.Despues de repetirse eso mil veces el ojiverde se dio cuenta que la lluvia amenazaba con mojarlo nuevamente y decidió emprender paso rápido para llegar a la torre mas lejana, seguramente la prefecta ya habría llegado, logro divisarla con sus ojos esmeraldas y se le acerco a paso lento al tiempo que ella habría la puerta de la empinada torre para que juntos entrasen.

Por lómenos ahora estaban adentro de Hogwarts y no empapados por esa maldita lluvia, pero ahora debían tomar camino hacia el gran comedor para llegar a tiempo a la merienda y debían hacerlo con cuidado para que Filch o peor a un Snape los cojera. Pero faltaba algo, aun seguían empapados y no podían presentarse así en el comedor, así la castaña tomo su varita y con un simple hechizo se deshizo del empapado uniforme para cambiarlo por uno nuevo a la vez que apuntaba hacia el uniforme del buscador cambiándolo por el del colegio.

-Gracias Mione-Logro escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por el ojiverde, antes de abrir la puerta que daba a los largos pasillos de Hogwarts, jalo la mano del buscador quedando juntos debajo del umbral de la gran puerta , dirigiendo miradas hacia los pasillos haber si había algún rastro de Filch.

El ojiverde le toco el hombro a la castaña dándole a entender que no había nadie por los pasillos, cuando se dio cuenta que esta no le prestaba atención ya que estaba prendida mirando algo en el umbral de aquella puerta.

Parecía concentrada con una cara de ¿_Confusión y Terror?_

Su verde mirada se dirigió al umbral sobre sus cabezas y lo único que logro apreciar, fue una fina ramita verde creciendo arriba de sus cabezas, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

_¡Habían quedado debajo del Muerdago!_

Sus miradas se cruzaron al instante y en ellos muchos sentimientos se vieron reflejados. ¿Miedo, cariño amistad y… algo mas?

Sin saber el porque Harry extendió una mano y acaricio la mejilla de Hermione y ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el contacto y la prefecta pudo descubrir que Ninguna caricia era igual a las de Harry, el siempre lograba hacer efecto en ella con la más mínima acción, con el más leve rose. Y ella se odiaba a si misma por dejarse llevar. Sintió un calor extraño en el pecho que luego la recorrió por completo, animándola a mantener contacto con la piel de esa mano que la acariciaba. Abrió los ojos y alejo su cara de la mano de Harry.

Pero antes de que ella se alejase mas la tomo de su cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, Los ojos verdes de Harry se cruzaron con los de Hermione en una desesperada pregunta que necesitaba ser contestada por el otro _¿Esto estaba bien? _, pero antes de que el cerebro de la prefecta le ordenara alejarse, Harry puso sus labios sobre los de la prefecta, pero

_Solo fue un tibio roce._

Solo un breve instante en el que sus labios se rozaron, eran los amigos de toda la vida no podía atreverse a probar mas allá de esa caricia de roces, además una pregunta se formulaba en la mente del buscador _¿Ella aceptaría que el la besase?_

Pero pudo entender que aunque ni siquiera la allá besado pudo probar el sabor de aquellos rosados labios, _Calabaza, los labios de hermione sabían a calabaza, oh merlín ahora no podría probar tranquilo el jugo de calabaza sin recordar los labios de la chica, tenia que alejarse de aquellos labios, no quería romper la amistad que tanto tiempo les costo construir._ Abrió los ojos y pudo comprobar que los de la castaña estaban cerrados y un leve color rosa estaba posado en sus mejillas, Hermione abrió los ojos avergonzadas tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos, sus palabras se atragantaban en la garganta, pero para su bendición fue Harry quien hablo.

Lo siento... Yo... Olvídalo si?-Fue lo mas estupido que pudo haber dicho a la vez que la alejaba de el para tomar paso rápido por los oscuros y largos pasillos de hogwarts, dejando a la chica hay, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Recorría los pasillos con algo de prisa y rabia a la vez, como pudo ser tan estupido y dejarla sola después de hacer eso?, lo odiaría y la entendería porque, se reprochaba por su cobardía cada paso que daba a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Prácticamente escupió la contraseña e inmediatamente subió los escalones hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, cerro con fuerza la puerta sin preocuparse de despertar a los demás, desabrocho con brusquedad su corbata, tirando los zapatos al suelo y se tiro en la cama, quería dormir, olvidarse de esto, olvidarse de su entupida cobardía, pero no contaba con que un pelirrojo estuviese despierto sentando a la orilla de su cama, sin duda lo había estado esperando y aquí venia el Cuestionario.

-Donde te metiste toda la tarde por merlín Harry?- Le reprocho Ron, mientras observaba insistentemente para que el capitán de quidditch le diera una excusa convincente al menos- Y hermione tampoco apareció sabes donde esta? Me preocupe mucho por ustedes dos!!-Solo basto con que el pelirrojo mencionara su nombre para que su estomago se revolviese y su mente comenzara a reprocharle nuevamente.

-Ahora no ron, si, te prometo que mañana te contare – fue lo ultimo que logro escuchar del ojiverde antes de que se quedase profundamente dormido, mientras en sus sueños se preguntase _¿Por qué hermione?_

Sin saber que no en una parte muy lejana, una castaña se revolvía en su cama, preguntándose una y otra vez _¿Por qué no me besaste Harry?_

**Al otro día / Next day :)**

Bajo con Ron muy temprano en la madrugada para poder desayunar, esta mañana tenían entrenamiento de Quidditch y tenían que estar con mucha energía. Entraron al gran Comedor y solo se encontraron con los jugadores, se sentaron con ellos y desayunaron lo mas rápido posible para luego salir por la Gran puerta mientras los otros estudiantes recién ingresaban para desayunar, en el trayecto hacia las graderías de Gryffindor, Ron interrogo a Harry.

-Ahora me vas a decir donde estuviste metido toda la tarde ayer? – Le pregunto un ofuscado pelirrojo, mientras que el buscador al escuchar aquellas palabras se alejo de el a paso rápido dejando a un ron con la palabra en la boca y una mueca de perplejidad en su rostro. _¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Harry?._

No quería revivir lo que había sucedido anoche, Ni siquiera quería pensarlo, No sabia como volvería a ver a hermione a la cara, pero ahora no había tiempo para muerdagos ni mejores amigas si no que debía concentrarse en el importante entrenamiento de hoy , mañana tendrían el partido contra Slytherin y no podía perder.

Para la sorpresa de todos los jugadores de Gryffindor, el entrenamiento había sido un completo desastre, El capitán del Equipo lucia distraído y eso todos lo notaron, además del hecho que sorprendentemente neville alcanzo la Snitch antes que Harry, y este hecho fue el que dio paso a que todos le preguntasen si le había muerto alguien o si cho lo había rechazado.

Gracias a aquellas agradables palabras que recibió por parte de su equipo tomo su escoba y se dirigió a paso enrabiado hacia la habitación de los chicos, seguido por un ron con cara de preocupación. Al llegar a la habitación se tiro contra la cama y tapo su cara con el cojín, Sabia que ron lo vendría a reprochar y no estaba de ánimo para mas.

Vamos harry te estas comportando como un niño – dijo ron mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama del ojiverde dispuesto a escuchar que le sucedía – me vas a decir que te paso la tarde de ayer? Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que es eso lo que te tiene en la luna y no me digas que no Harry –Se acerco mas a su amigo para que de una vez por todo le dijese que le estaba sucediendo.

Te dije que no era nada Ron – Le grito el buscador, colapsando la paciencia del Weasley quien lo agarro de su uniforme de quidditch elevándolo un poco , creyó que le pegaría ya que su rostro estaba rojo de la ira

Me vas a decir ahora mismo completo idiota me oyes? – le dijo mientras trataba de controlarse para no matar a golpes al pobre Buscador, bajándolo nuevamente al suelo dándole espacio para que pudiera contarle. Mientras que el ojiverde se sentaba en la orilla de su cama para contarle al pelirrojo.

Ron yo ayer – trato de decirle sin mirarlo a los ojos, ni el sabia que le estaba pasando, _¿Qué fue lo que le hizo Hermione a su Corazón? _– Yo ayer.. Hermione y yo ... Quedamosdebajodelmuerdago –Lo dijo tan rápido que hasta el pelirrojo le costo un poco entender, pero cuando hubo descifrado el telegrama de harry una sonrisa algo picara se estampo en su rostro , dejando a un perplejo harry.

Y la besaste compañero? – El pelirrojo lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si el fuese una gran cocinera dispuesta a darle millones de pastelitos de chocolate.

Que idioteces dices Ron, claro que no , ella es mi mejor amiga es casi mi hermana

Si la sintieras como una hermana harry , no te quedarías en la luna pensando en ella mientras Neville atrapa la snitch – dirigiéndole una sabia mirada al buscador que intentaba por todos los medios ocultarse bajo sus sabanas , ya que no sabia que contestarle , _ y si fuera verdad? Y si ya no la veía como una hermana?_

Ya basta, quiero dormir mañana tenemos un importante partido y no quiero perder, cierra la puerta cuando te vallas, bien? - fue lo único que pudo escuchar del ojiverde mientras se hacia el dormido

Te estas comportando como un bebe y que mal que no lo aceptes – le menciono el pelirrojo con aire de curiosidad

Aceptar el que? – le cuestiono un fastidiado ojiverde

Que estas completamente enamorado de tu mejor amiga, Harry Potter – fue lo último que se escucho además del tremendo portazo que el pelirrojo dio en la puerta.

_¿Enamorado de su mejor amiga? Oh merlín se había enamorado de aquella que siempre estuvo a su lado acompañándolo en todas las circunstancias y creyendo siempre en el, se había enamorado de hermione._

Sentado en medio de la sala común se encontraba un pelirrojo tratando de concentrarse en su lectura, tratando de pensar en como podía ser amigo de un tarado como era Harry. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta de la sala común abriéndose , dejando a la vista a una chica castaña acompañada por su Pequeña hermana , Ginny , quien parecía hablarle de un tema muy interesante mientras esta trataba de prestarle atención.

Ron, estas estudiando, estas seguro que no confundiste ese libro con un trozo de budín? – pronuncio la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba disimuladamente a la chica castaña - Y donde esta Harry? Tenia entendido que fueron a entrenar esta mañana! – solo con escuchar el nombre del buscador la mirada cómplice del pelirrojo se cruzo con la acongojada de la castaña.

No esta en la pieza, no creo que baje a comer, además los idiotas no comen – Fue todo lo que oyeron del pelirrojo, mientras este se hundía en su lectura nuevamente, la pelirroja se despidió de hermione y ron para bajar a comer al gran comedor.El ojiazul volvió su vista hacia la castaña quien se encontraba al pie de las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas dispuesta a subir a su dormitorio.

Eh hermione podrías hacerme un favor? Ahora voy a dejar este libro a la biblioteca tu podrías pedirle a Dobby que le traiga la comida al imbecil de arriba? Mas que mal mañana tenemos un partido importantísimo y no quiero que se desnutra a mitad de tiempo, Gracias! – mientras se levantaba corriendo para salir por la puerta, dejando a hermione sin posibilidad de replica.

_Genial! Lo que le faltaba, había tratado de ocultarse todo el día para no toparse con el buscador y el tonto de ron le pedía que le llevase la cena a su dormitorio, oh merlín no! _

Bien mientras más rápido lo hiciese mejor, llamo a dobyy y le pidió una bandeja de comida a lo que el muy contento elfo se la trajo de inmediato. Ya tenia la bandeja en las manos no podía no llevársela.

Se armo de valor y avanzo por los oscuros pasillos que dirigían hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, llego hacia la que supuso era la habitación de ron y Harry, soltó un suspiro antes de entras y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta. Para su completa fortuna Harry se encontraba completamente dormido, se acerco hacia su mesa de noche y deposito la bandeja allí, antes de marcharse dirigió una mirada hacia el rostro del dormido buscador, pudo apreciar que lucia cansado y demacrado, tal vez tenia fiebre, pero no se arriesgaría a que el chico se despertarse por lo cual avanzo a paso rápido hacia el umbral de la puerta, pero no contó con que alguien la jalaba de su muñeca impidiéndole avanzar mas.

Y al voltearse se topo con la cara de Harry a solo centímetros , maldito se había echo el dormido , oh por merlín ahora si que no había escapatoria , su mirada verde esmeralda la recorrió completa haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza , temblor que el buscador noto y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Hermione yo … Quería pedirte disculpas , fui un estupido al dejarte sola allí .. La verdad es que .. – trato de comenzar Harry mientras tenia aun cogida a hermione de su frágil cintura, cerrándole así el escape.

-Como dijiste, olvidémoslo si? – le dijo con la voz algo entrecortada queriendo alejarse del cuerpo del ojiverde, quien no se lo permitió, _Hasta cuando la torturaría así?_

- No hermione, no quiero olvidarlo y no voy a olvidarlo, porque no fue un error lo que sucedió en la torre – le dijo al oído, mientras la estrechaba mas contra su cuerpo – Y no lo fue porque gracias a eso pude darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amo Hermione Granger – A la castaña le costo un poco reaccionar _¿el le había dicho que la amaba? No eso no podía ser, claramente estaba viviendo uno de esos sueños fabulosos donde el ojiverde le decía lo mucho que la amaba y tenia que despertar YA! _

Pero antes de que la castaña se alejase sorprendida, pudo darse cuenta de que la mirada de harry ya no estaba sobre la suya si no que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, contrariada dirigió su mirada así ese lugar y lo que pudo apreciar fue que sobre sus cabezas se encontraba aquel diablillo individuo que ocasiono todo esto.

_Muerdago _

Volverás a desaprovechar la oportunidad Harry? – Le susurro una feliz castaña al oído del ojiverde mientras este la miraba con una mirada de picardía.

Tu que crees? – fue lo ultimo que se escucho en aquella habitación antes de que los labios de la castaña fueran alcanzados con deseo por los del buscador.

**Fin**

Hola! Es mi primer Oneshot :) si quieres que siga haciendo o quieres dejarme una opinión la cual te agradecería montones, apreta en el botoncito para darme un review sii?

Saludos

Y besos a todas


End file.
